Akatsuki Stories
by Mizuna Hakuruno
Summary: Mizuna is a 15 year old with a tough life, but it gets better as she becomes Rin Kagamine, a singer of Vocaloid! Btw, This is the real truth, Mizuna Me  is the person Rin kagamine is based on... Len would really be my brother Justin. Deidei ish friend IRL


Akatsuki

"Mizuna!" I hear my brother yell,

"Coming Sasori!" I yell back. I run downstairs to see what he wants, and then i see him. My other brother, Junpei. he calls himself Tobi for some reason. probably because of the anime 'Naruto'. it rocks! I hug my brothers happily.

"Welcome home Tobi!" I say as i hug him. he looks startled for a second but then wraps his arms around me too. I smile.

"Sasori, Have you seen Star or Comet?" I ask looking for my cats. Star is a white female 2 month old kitten and Comet is her opposite twin, he is black and he is 2 months old too. they both have ocean blue eyes. i got them for my birthday last week. They have been leaving the house and coming back at night usually. i really love my brothers.

"May i go meet Deidara like i promised him?" I ask. Deidara is the hottest akatsuki ever! He is also my partner, Boyfriend and Leader of the akatsuki now too! how cool is that!

"Yes you can, be careful Mizzy." Tobi and sasori say together. i laugh at them

"You still think im a child huh, i was a few years ago. i remeber you guys thought i was adorable when i was 12 Like Kisume is now. but im 15 now! give me a break." I say but the boys look worried.

"Ok... but still be careful Miz." Sasori said and tobi looked at him

" You heard her right Sasori? She is right, she isnt 12 anymore, she's 15. we are 18 and 19 we should not be worried about her. go ahead mizuna." Tobi said and i stared at him and hugged them.

" i promise i will be careful!" i say as i run out the door.

"Where are you going miz?" I hear from the side of the house, i turn to see my cousin drop from the sky.

"Hello Kisume. Im going to meet Deidara, want to come?" I ask her and she looks at me and laughs,

"You are really attached to him huh." She said and nodded. we jumped house to house until we met at the akatsuki hide out.

" Deidara?" I call in the cave. Kisume looks at me and we walk in.

"Hey Deidara! Your Girlfriend and her cousin are here!" i hear someone say. then hidan comes out of the shadows

"Hey Mizuna, Kisume." He says. we both nodded and smiled.

"Hidan, where _is Deidara?" Kisume asked the silver haired Jashinist. i watch silently._

_"He was talking to Ashlynn and Kisame about something. come with me." He said and we both followed him silently. Itachi and Sasuke were both playing video games while someone else was counting money. i never really did remember his name._

_"But Deidara!" I here Ashlynn whine. i look over and Ashlynn runs over to hug me. _

_"Mizzy!" She yells happily. i smile as deidara and Kisame walk over silently. Ashlynn lets go of me as Deidara walks over and hugs me too. Kisame watches amused at the sight of Kisume looking away. Deidara and i look at each other and Ashlynn looks at Hidan and Kisame. Itachi and Sasuke are looking our way, i seem to blush as they smile. i look away annoyed at the words coming from their eyes. The two brothers laugh and walk over. now all the akatsuki were around us but Tobi and Sasori. _

_"What brought you two here? and why are Star and Comet behind you?" Ashlynn asks as she hugs the hell out of Star.  
"Let go of me Cat killer!" Star grumbles. Everyone laughs. _

_"Star is in a bad mood today Ashlynn hug me and let her go to Miss Mizuna." Comets voice meowed playfully. Ashlynn let star go and comet jumped into her arms. Star jumps onto my shoulder and sits down.  
"Star, what news have you brought from Master Kisuke Sempai?" I ask the White she-cat. She looks up and says_

_"The mori have been defeated at last." She says calmly. she starts purring as Sneak walks over. _

_"Hey Starry" Sneak would meow. he would jump onto Hidans' shoulder and Hidan looks at him confused. _

_"I'm not your owner!" Hidan said scornfully. Sneak growled._

_" I know you aren't but you were the closest to me. so i wanted to sit on you now shut up and go with it." He hissed. Star looked at him and the two cats jumped down and nuzzled each other happily. _

_" How is your father?" Sneak asked in a whisper._

_"Clawstar and Shimmerheart are fine." Star answers licking him. I watch annoyed at the cat love. I was sort of happy about the cats, Sneak was Deidaras cat and Star was mine... and Comet was Kisumes cat now_.

"What brought you here Mizuna? Kisume?" Deidara asks letting me move away from him. i look at Kisume and she nods.

"Sasori has a message. he says that God sent him an Omen...

'Mentor, apprentice, leader, and deputy, herb knower and to-be. crystals with shimmer, claws will strike, blood will fly, and everyone will die.' " Kisume said silently and i looked at Deidara.

"IDK what it means, Claws? Cats? Star,Comet, Sneak and Squeak? Those are the cats but crystals will shimmer?"

"Our mother Shimmerheart! She might help us, that might be what it means!" Comet said in a gasp.

"Shimmerheart? Sounds like a clan name to me-" Hidan was cut off by Star

"Yes, our mother is the deputy of Riverclan. Our father is Clawstar. maybe the clan will help us as we get attacked?" Star suggested. Sneak looked at Squeak as she walked over licking him on the cheek.

"Hey sis." Sneak murmers. Squeak smiles and nods over to Star and Comet. i look at them kindly and Comet looks at me. i stare at him and he nods

"Star. Its time. Sneak and Squeak, lets go." Comet growls and the three cats follow him out of the cave.

"Where are they going?" Ashlynn looks worried as i explain

"They are going to warn Riverclan i am geussing. Comet and Star are part of Riverclan also." I tell them. Deidara adds

"So is Sneak."

"And Squeak." Hidan adds. Deidara, Kisume and i nod. We all run out of the cave followed by the rest of the akatsuki.

"We need to get a few people first." Deidara says. i knew he was thinking about Sasori, Tobi and Justin. but i don't know if Kisume will bring Muziko and Kelsey her brother and sister to help. they are both really good ninja's.

"Right." The akatsuki all say as the follow him.

_"Mizuna, Kisame and Ashlynn, you three get Sasori and Tobi. Itachi, Sasuke and Venus you three go get Naruto and Kim. Kisume, Kazuzu and i will go get Kisume's brother and sister. Star and the cats will get Riverclan. Everyone meets at the cave." Deidara said and the teams went their ways. After everyone was at the cave, the only ones missing were Star and the others with Riverclan. _

_"Star!" I say as the cats all walk in. Star jumps on my shoulder and Comet does the same to Kisume. Sneak goes to Deidara and Squeak walked over to Hidan. Clawstar, the father of Star and Comet looked at Kisume and i weirdly as he growled. Star looked at him and nodded " He asked why we brought them here. do you wish to eplain?" She asks me and i tell the clan everything. then, a electrical sounds and i fall to the ground. it was like a huge shock wave, everyone else yelled as it shocked them but that last thing i saw was me fall to the ground and Deidara trying to get me. then, the shock had me passed out.  
"Mizuna!" I hear Deidara, Ashlynn, Tobi, Star, Comet, Kisume, Sasuke, Sasori and Hidan yell as i close my eyes. Deidara is holding me and trying to wake me up but i wouldnt move. it...it was too painful to even breathe, but that was the only thing i did. _

_"Mizuna, wake up please!" I hear Deidara say over and over again. I open my eyes to see Tobi, Deidara, Sasori, Ashlynn, Hidan and Star with Comet and the other two cats leaning over me with fearful eyes. i look at them and Deidara hugs my so close. I coughed painfully and Kisume walks over to heal me. _

_"Star, Comet, tails touch her forehead and i will form the barrier." She says and the cats do as they are told respectfully. As soon as i am healed, i sit up and Tobi and sasori hug me to death. I struggled to breathe but i couldn't._

_"Miz what happened? all the shock wave did was shock everyone and you like stopped breathing!" _

_"Sorry for worrying you guys... i didnt know what happened..." I say in a small mumble. The boys let me go and Kisume hugs me. I look at her and smile and hug her back. my 12 year old cousin was always there for me.  
"I was so worried about you Mizzy!" Kisume started to cry. i hugged her closer and whispered,_

_"Im fine now i promise i wont leave you so soon Kisume." I say hugging her, Sasori, Justin, Muziko and Kelsey look sad as they walk away. Deidara watches with Hidan, Kisame, Itachi, Ashlynn and Sasuke as my cousin cries. Star looks at me and Comet walks to his owner and nuzzles her with his nose.  
" Why do you all care about her so much?" Star asks the akatsuki other than Deidara. they all look at the cat with shock and they all look away blushing. I look at star evilly _

_"You know the answer, Deidara isn't the only one who loves me! They do too! So do Sasori and Tobi." I say with a hint of annoyance. they all look at me with shock. I glance at my cousin who is still crying but she wipes the tears to hug Comet as he walks to her. Star joins me and we both walk away looking back at the other two. Deidara and Hidan are rushing after me and Itachi followed by Sasuke and Ashlynn walk the other way. Kisume got up and run after me and the boys. Comet, Sneak and Squeak were also on their owners shoulders. it was a way to show that they obeyed them and will fight for their owner._

_"Mizuna, Kisume and Hidan, you three go patrol the border and make sure the battle isn't going on yet. I need everyone to be ready for it. Star, Comet, Sneak, Squeak, i want you four to tell Riverclan to hunt and ger ready for the battle, i will tell everyone else to get ready too. Go." He says and everyone races off._

_"Are you sure you want to battle Mizuna?" Hidan asks from my side. Kisume looks for an answer too. i look at them both._

_"Im sure you guys." I say looking at them like i dont trust them in a way. they look like they are uneasy about me being around in the battle so i ask,_

_"Why are you so worried anyways?" but they both look away and dash ahead. i jump after them speedily. Hidan looks at me and i look at Kisume. i then lose my grip on the branch and my foot makes me fall backwards. I scream and close my eyes as im about to hit the bottom. i hear Kisume screaming my name and i don't know what Hidan was doing but from the height of the fall, i knew i was going to be out for a while. Them, i heard Hidan say,_

_"Gotcha!" As he swoops down and catches me before i fall and i open my eyes and hug him  
"Thanks Hidan...i thought i was going to be out cold for a while..." I say and he smiles but Kisume runs over pushes him off the branch making him fall to the ground and hit his head and sit at the bottom of the tree... Kisume examines me to make sure i wasnt hurt but i am too busy staring at Hidan as he looks up dazed. Kisume looks down unaware about what she did and laughs. Hidans face goes red and he flips out. Kisume freaks and hides behind me. i laugh_

_"Kiki. you made him fall and he is freaking out because you didnt even see what happened and started laughing. maybe you should say sorry kisume..." I advise her and she looks down at Hidan and mumbles,_

_"Sorry Hidan... hehe... i didn't see you..." she mumbled and Hidan jumped up and grumbled,_

_"Its fine Kisume. Lets keep going." he says and we keep going. Kisume sees something and hides behind the tree she was standing on and Hidan join her as i sneak closer to see what was going on. _

_"The Akatsuki wont see us coming Dekota don't worry. you were always a worry freak!" A boy said to a small boy around 11 who was sitting down on a log tiredly. Hidan watched the little boy named Dekota. He jumped over to me and i looked at him worriedly as a whole army of...Ninja, came our way._

_"Kisume, go home and warn the others now! tell them to get ready and meet us at the great oak!" Hidan hisses silently to my 12 year old cousin. Kisume nods and darts through the trees swiftly. Hidan and i talk and dash to the great oak. leaving a blue mark on the tree we saw them from._

_" Hidan! Mizuna!" Kisume says as the akatsuki and everyone else run over as fast as they can. Deidara rushes forward and hugs me. _

_"Kisume told me that you lost your footing on the trees huh.. be careful next time Miz." He says and i nod.  
"Yeah, Hidan saved me before i hit the ground. thats when Kisume saw something and we saw them. The ninja are on their way. any news on the shock waves next striking time?" I hearHidan ask my partner feircefully. Deidara shakes his head._

_"Im afraid not. Sadly, i do know it will strike soon so we should attack while we have the chance and when it strikes, they will think it is us. Mizuna, Kisume and Hidan, Lead the way to the location you saw them resting." He orders us and we dash ahead, the cats and akatsuki race after us. the cats run on the forest floor while the ninja akatsuki jump tree to tree. _

_"Dekota!" I hear a scream of terror. I race even farther ahead and Deidara looks at Itachi confused. Star races after me swiftly. not too farbehind me was Hidan and Kisume. then, we saw the 11 year old child cowering behind a tree. I jump down infront of him  
"Dekota what is it?" I ask with a small smile as i remeber this child fairly well. _

_"I don't want to fight the battle Mizuna! I can't! Not against you and Justin! Not my own Real brother and Sister!" He whispers and runs to my arms, Deidara and Justin jump down beside us. Kisume and Hidan on the other side. everyone else is behind us. Dekota stares at everyone scaredly._

_"Please Deidara, Leader of the Akatsuki, don't hurt me..." He whimpers. i look down at the crying child with tears in my eyes and Deidara looks at me and shakes his head._

_"Now why would i hurt my Partners Real Little brother while she and Justin are watching?" He asks and adds smiling._

_"Welcome to the akatsuki for the day." he says and Dekota stares at him with wide eyes. I knew he always wanted to be in the Akatsuki with Justin and I, but he was still too young. Kisume wasn't even in the Akatsuki yet. She was only a friend of us. i was under aged but they let me in because i was the only healer ever to ask to be in the akatsuki. Kisume will be the second healer, My apprentice really soon. Dekota looked frightened of Deidara because he huddled closer to Justin and I. Justin looks at me and smiled the brother-like smile and said._

_" I'm glad the Family is back together." He said and i hugged Them both and Kisume, Muziko and Kelsey all walk over and hug Dekota._

_" I thought i knew you from somewhere Dekota." Kisume said silently. Dekota hugged me again and walked over to Kisume.  
"Kiki i thought i would never see you again!" He said and we all looked at Deidara waiting for an order. _

_"Get ready to attack. The shock will strike soon." He orders and we hide in the bushes surounding the Enemy , the screeching of electricity told the akatsuki to strike. _

_Dekota, Justin and i struck at a teen age jounin and he was unaware that Kisume was about to strike him from behind.  
"You brats think you can hurt me?" He laughed scornfully. Dekota jumped down feircely and The jounin stared at him _

_"Ah good, i see you have come to hel-" He was cut off by Dekota's strike in the leg, tripping him._

_"No, Shikakaro, im not here to help you. i am friends of the akatsuki, and these two akatsuki are my real brother and sister! I'm not coming back to the firefang gang anymore. I live with the akatsuki. though im not a member, but i live and follow them just as my cousins do! Now Kisume!" He yells as Kisume knocks him to the ground. _

_"No body makes fun of my cousins!" Kisume yelled as he hit the ground and struggled to get up. then, i saw a chunnin hiding behind the tree behind kisume and getting ready to grab her kunai and strike Kisume from behind as she did to Shikakaru. Dekota stared at the girl and she looked at him sadly. She through the Kunai at Kisume and Dekota Dashed to help her. Kisume turned terrified of what was going to happen, the kunai was about to stab her in the heart. she closed her eyes and was ready to get hit but Dekota ran infront of her and made it hit the palm of his hand and the girl stared in horror as the blood splatted out of his hand. Kisume stared in fear as her little cousin take it out of his hand and drop it. he held his hand painfully wincing in pain and he glances at her and the girl who was now running over to see if he was alright. _

_"Dekota!" The girl screams. she was about his age, maybe 9 or 10. Dekota looked at her, sadness in his eyes as he watched the girl cry on his shoulder. _

_"Sora. Its ok, i'm fine. please don't cry..." He whispered, Justin, Kisume and I walked over and i ask._

_"Who is this?" i ask in frustration. He looks at me and murmers,_

_"This is Sora, She is my team mate and her brother Saro, her twin, is in our team too. Our Sensei was killed a few days ago, He was replaced by Kikiro Hitaruki. she is nice, but not as good as Karitiko Sensei." He says with a small tear falling from his eye as Sora lets go and looks up._

_"Why did you join them Dekota? They are the bad guys!" She cried and dekota stares at her and whispers _

_"Mizuna, the blonde haired 15 year old is My older sister, Justin, the blonde haired 16 year old beside her is My older brother, Kisume, the girl you tried to hit, is my 12 year old cousin and i want to be with my family again." he said and hugged his team mate while she cried. Saro jumped down from a tree and pushed Dekota away. It was like Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto... Dekota was Sasuke, Sora was Sakura, and Saro was Naruto. it was weird. _

_"Get away from her Traitor!" Saro yelled pushing my brother into Kisume. Kisume caught him and Sora cried  
"SARO! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YO DON'T EVEN UNDERSTAND HIM!" She screamed Punching her brother into a tree and Dekota laughed " Saro, you are such a loser, getting beat up by Sora. Loser!" He laughed and Sora let go of him. Saro turned to me and yelled _

_"Shut up! You remind me of Sasuke!Stupid Uchiha-"  
"What about me Kid!" Sasukes voice sounded from behind him and Saro turned to see the Uchiha with Itachi standing right behind him and Sora. Sora ran to Dekota. Hugging him she stares at Sasuke and Itachi scaredly. _

_"S-Sasuke U-Uchiha!" Saro gasped and Dekota smiled  
"Good timing Itachi, Sasuke, Madara." He says as Tobi drops from the sky._

_"M-Madara Uchiha!" Saro cried and stood his gaurd of the three Uchiha's. Sasuke and Itachi smiled at Madara and They all yelled,_

_"Mangyeko Sharingan!" and their eyes glowed red and the Saro stared right into them. But i was caught in it too! I was looking at Sasuke in the eyes and Sasuke caught me... what about the others?_

_"S-Sasuke?" I call and Sasuke unwraps me from the cross._

_"Yeah, im sorry about that, but i wanted to talk to you alone anyways." He says showing himself and coming really close to me... i feel unconfortable but it was... shocking and weird, _

_"What it is Mizuna? You look suprised." _

_"S-sasuke what are you doing?-!" I stare in shock unable to move as he comes closer and now his face was right up to mine. i stare at him and whisper _

_"Sasuke...?" _

_"Whats wrong Mizuna, You look scared... and you forgot to say 'Un' like Deidara." He says and i close my eyes, tears water in my eyes as his lips touch mine, i was forced into being kissed. My body was numb and frozen. i-it was terrifying...!  
*Deidara Help Me!* I cry in my thoughts then, i hear the words of Deidara whispering._

_"Mizuna! Wake up!" _

_"D-deidara..." i whisper my eyes open and i stare at sasuke who stares at me, the scary look of 'Rape' showing in his smile. i look away and then Deidara glares at Sasuke _

_"You used Mangyeko Sharingan on her! What is wrong with you! What did you do to her!" He yelled and i closed my eyes again listening to everything happen but then, something i didnt want to hear was heard._

_"Whatever i did to her, it will happen again, but this time, not in thought form." Sasukes voice rang and thats when i was out cold. _

_A few days later, i wake up to my brothers looking over me with Deidara standing in the door way. Dekota's voice said in a gasp._

_"She's Awake!" _

_"Dekota...Justin...Deidara... Don't let him near me... please... i'm afraid of him...what he said that day..." I trail off and Deidara finishes it for me,_

_"You mean that whatever he did to you was going to happen in real?" He asked. I look at him and nod scaredly._

_"Don't worry Mizuna, We won't let him do anything to you!" Dekota hissed. Justin and Deidara look at him with worry and nod._

_"Right!" and i smile but the worry is still in my eyes. Everyone leaves the room. Deidara looks at me one last time before leaving. i was going to ask him to stay but he had other things to worry about than me. I fell asleep soon after they left. but i had the same nightmare about what happened with Sasuke over and over, but when i woke with a startle, i saw something i didnt want to see. Sasuke._

_"Sasuke! Get away from me! DEIDA-" I try to scream but he covers my mouth and i try to struggle but he stops me. He smiles and Deidara walks over and sees us, he hides behind the door to see what was going to happen._

_"Let me go freak!" I cry._

_"Oh common Mizuna, you act like Sakura and Naruto." He smiles. _

_"Oh my god..." Deidara whispers and Hidan runs over from the other side._

_"What is he doing to her!" Hidan whispers in shock as he lets me go. I try to move away but he moves closer-Just like the Sharingan!- and i am frozen stiff again-LET ME GO STIFFNESS!HELP!- _

_"S-sasuke...?"_

_"Whats wrong Mizuna? You look suprised, and you forgot to say 'Un' like Deidara does."_

_"S-Sasuke... What are you doing?-!" I stare at him, he was getting even closer now and this time, we was holding my chin up. -I-i can't move! DAMIT!- Deidara and Hidan stare at each other and then us. Sasuke soon gets even closer and i close my eyes, tears water in my eyes again this time, it was real and Sasuke Pulled me into his lips. i couldn't move, it was scary. Deidara and Hidan stared in horror as i was kissed but something worse was about to happen... i knew it. Then, Sasuke made his was to grab my shirt... -HE IS GOING TO RAPE ME TOO!- as soon as he got a hold of it, he was starting to lift it, i was still frozen stiff and terrified. i was crying because i wanted to get away but i was caught in shock and terror. Deidara glares at Hidan and whispers_

_"Hidan, you get Mizuna, im getting Sasuke." he says and he races into the room and kicks Sasuke down. I fall and im about to hit the ground but Hidan catches me and i am still crying. _

_"H-Hidan..." I cry and he hugs me. _

_"DEIDARA! HE POISONED HER WHEN HE KISSED HER!" Hidan yells as purple comes out of my mouth when i cough, blood was added with it. _

_"You tried to kill her!" Deidara yelled and kicked Sasuke again._

_"Yeah so? she is a weakling! she could have gotten away from me if she wanted to! but she didnt!" Sasuke smiled _

_"Thats because you paralyzed her!" Deidara yelled again. _

_Hidan was trying to stop me from coughing up poison and bllod but nothing would work. _

_"D-deidara...Help me... Hidan..." I whisper and hidan catches me as my head falls, not moving, my breathing was very low, it was like i was dieing-wait...DIEING! NOOO!- _

_"Deidara! shes not breathing very much! Get kisume!" I hear hidan yell. Deidara looks over in shock and fear, Sasuke smiled evilly_

_"Good, thats what i wanted, for her cousins, brothers and everyone else to see her die." Sasuke laughs._

_" I'm not leaving You and Mizuna alone with Sasuke!" Deidara says. Hidan glances at him,_

_"Fine, take Mizuna and i will go get her! and im getting Tobi too!" he says and Sasuke glares at him._

_"You wouldn't!" Sasuke hisses angrily._

_"Tobi has rights to know what you did do his adopted sister!" Deidara and Hidan both say and Sasuke glares at them._

_"Fine. do it then." he says and Hidan passes me to Deidara and he looks at me sadly._

_"Don't worry Miz. we'll save you, i promise!" Deidara says, tears start falling down his face. I open my eyes to see him crying. i start to feel like i let everyone down, by looking into Sasukes Sharingan... this might have never happened if i didn't look._

_"D-deidara... please...don't cry...it's my fault...not yours... i shouldn't have looked into...Sasukes' eyes...this could have been stopped...if i didn't look..." I whisper and he looks down at me. Sasuke smiles._

_"Mizuna. i won't let you die. the poison won't affect yet will it? You still have time to be saved!" Deidara murmers. I stare at him sadly and shake my head starting to cry alot..._

_"No, Deidara, im afraid it is too late... i feel nothing of my body... its only a matter of time... before...it happens..." i whisper sadly. he bows his head on me and cries._

_"Im sorry, i should have stopped him! its my fault! I could have stopped him from poisoning you!" He cried. i felt useless after what i saw in him..._

_"Deidara! I have them! Sasori and Justin came with Dekota too!" I hear Hidan yell and Kisume is ahead of them. She stares at me in shock, Hidan runs up to Deidara hugging him._

_"Are we..too late?" he asks._

_"I don't think so, not yet." Deidara whispers. _

_"M-Mizuna!" Dekota, Justin and Kisume gasp. Tobi and Sasori turn toward Sasuke glaring at him._

_"you Poisoned Mizuna?" Tobi asks acting calm at first._

_"Madara, you can't hurt me. you know you would never attack family. Itachi wouldn't let you anyways." Sasuke laughs._

_"Who says Sasori can't hurt you!" Tobi yells angrily. Sasori glares at Sasuke. _

_"She was my adopted sister too you know!" He says._

_"Go ahead Sasori. kill him. I don't care, Someone who kills the only healer in the akatsuki deserves to die." Says a voice from behind the boys. Sasori and Tobi turn To see the final Uchiha._

_"Itachi. are you sure, he is your brother." Sasori days. Tobi looks at Mizuna sadly. i feel like i really let them down now. _

_"Mizuna...wake up please! you need to take this yew! it will make you throw up the poison! Please wake up!" Kisume cries. I open me eyes... Deidara, Hidan, Justin and Kisume are leaning over me half crying half stayign strong. _

_"Kisume...?" I whisper._

_"Yes Miz, its me..." She cries. Star runs over with the other 3 team mates. Comet and sneak run to their owners, Squeak stays back scaredly. Star stares at me._

_"M-Miss Mizuna!" _

_"What happened Master Deidara?" Sneak asks and Deidara points to Sasuke._

_"He poisoned her." He says sadly. _

_Kisume looks at Comet and Star, they guess what she means and they wrap their tails together, Sneak joins in, and Squeak runs over to join them, they four cats touch together and put their tails on My forehead, Kisume makes a barrier, that i taught her and they tried to heal me, nothing worked, it was like a spell gone wrong._

_"Mizuna won't let us heal her, i don't think it is here but... Sasuke put too much poison to cure her... im sorry..." Kisume whispers and cries on my chest. I open my eyes again. this time... everyone is crying. Sasori and Tobi were staring at me sadly... i looked at everyone _

_"Deidara... Don't give up.. i need to live...there is something i need to do..." I say in small whispers. Deidara looks at me and the tears fall on my face. i stare at him and he stares at me. Kisume and Hidan both stare at the place where his tears fell. Ashlynn ran in._

_"Let me try!" She said and everyone moved out of the way, Deidara held me close to him and Ashlynn whispered something._

_"Pheonix Tears, _

_Fix our Fears,_

_Love and Like,_

_Dark and Light,_

_Day and Night, _

_Live our Lives,_

_Without the Cry." She whispered and a tear fell, the golden tear healed me and the numbness was gone. and i didnt feel poisoned anymore... Ashlynn did it._

_"Ashlynn! you did it!" Deidara, Kisume and Hidan said. _

_"Ash?" I whisper and i look at the figures around me. _

_"Yes Mizuna, i did it. i saved you." She says and Deidara hugs me. i stare at him. there was no sight of Sasuke, he got away. Itachi and Kisame walked over with Konan and Kazuzu, the rest of the akatsuki other than pein were all here...even Zetsu, Venus, Raven, And though i didn't like those three girls, i didn't argue when they walked over. Deidara Smiles and i site up... This time, i knew it was coming. Deidaras' lips touched mine and i didnt struggle away, my lips touched his softly. Kisume, Dekota and Sora all looked away. Sasori, Justin, Tobi, Hidan, Itachi, Konan, Kisame, Ashlynn, and the others waited for them to stop so they could talk. _

_"Mizuna, Deidara, are you done making out!" I hear Kisume grumble. Deidara and i lean away rom each other and look at Kisume and the other Akatsuki glaring at us. Deidara laughs Nerviously and i stand up, Tobi and sasori run over and hug me._

_" By the way, We weren't 'making out' its called a 'kiss'!" I grumble and everyone says together, leaving Deidara and i in the middle of the circle._

_"WHATEVER!" Everyone yells and i jump into his arms in shock and he catches me startled. Kisume and Dekota laugh at me.  
"Deidara, what is your first order?" i ask my partner and he looks at me._

_"Rest. thats what i want from you." he says and smiled. I smile at him and walk away._

_"Kisume, you should start training as Mizuna's apprentice." _

_"Ashlynn, Hidan, Raven, you three go on border patrol. be careful."_

_"Zetsu, Lisse, Venus, you three will go patrol the other border."_

_"Star, comet, Sneak, Squeak, you may bring your clan home and come back and go to your owners."_

_"Itachi, Sasori and Tobi, you guys go and see if you can find Sasuke. i will pay for what he did to Mizuna. Everyone go." He ordered everyone. Everyone did as they were told._

_I walk into my room. The tv was on with Naruto Ninja Storms. the best game ever. i turn off the tv, not the station, i didnt want to lose my game. I lay in my bed silently, i stare at the ceiling still silent. i feel like i almost died too many times today... shock... Poison... too many almost deaths..._

_"Miz? You ok in here?" I hear someone call from the door on the outside. i don't answer and Deidara walks in. he sees me staring at the ceiling and he sighs._

_"Long day huh...?" He asks._

_"Yeah... way too many almost deaths..." I murmer. Star jumps onto my stomach and Lays down. Sneak does the same as deidara lays in the bed with me. nothing funny of course, i was too young for him to do anything, but he only wanted to comfort me. He hugs me and i look at him._

_" When i saw you cry..." I murmer. he looks at me and i add._

_"It was like...i was already dead...and lifeless..." I finish and feel his arm draw over me. i look at him as he goes under the blanket and we sleep together, something i didn't know was coming was Kisume and Dekota giggling with Justin in the doorway. I look up and stare at them in shock... -O.O oh...shit...Deidara...wake up...!- Deidara looks up too and we both stare at the kids and teen laughing at us... it was...creepy..._

_"HAHAHAHAHA! MIZUNA IS SLEEPING WITH DEIDARA! I THOUGHT YOU WERE TOO YOUNG!" Justin laughs._

_"WHAT! N-NO! WE WERE SLEEPING TO HAVING FUN! WHAT A CREEP!" I yell and sit up. star and Sneak stand their ground from Comet and Squeak who were laughing at their owners. Star growls and claws her brother Comets ears angrily. Sneak slashes at his sister. _

_"Pipsqueak!" Sneak hisses and claws his sisters flank. Squeak runs away and comet lashes at Stars eyes, missing them but getting her tongue instead. Star hissed and Sneak comes over to help. soon Comet flees and so do Kisume, Dekota and Justin. Deidara and i Lay back down and our cats do the same together. both of the pairs cuddle huh... -How cute!- Deidara hugs me close, i can feel something in the middle of us and i move away screaming as a rat pokes its head out of the blanket, i scream._

_" OH MY FRIGGING GOD! RAT!" I scream. Deidara gets out of the bed... creeped out a bit while the cats get the rat, kill it and run out of the room with it and Deidara laughs.  
"Bring the rat and put it in Lissys' bed!" He laughs. I laugh with him and he moves over to me. i turn away from him and he puts his arms around me turning me back towards him and i laugh. then i thought zoomed into my mind and i stare at him and he stares at me and we both share the thought in our head:_

_"A DANCE!" We both say at the same time and i stare at him and we both say like really fast._

_"Jynx! Double Jynx! Triple Jynx! Quadrouple Jynx! I GIVE UP!" and we both burst out laughing. Star and Sneak smile and purr amusedly. Deidara wraps his arms around me once more and plays music and we dance calmly. Star and Sneak smile and watch on the bed. I end up closing my eyes as we rock back and forth. i was soothed until the alarm sounded.  
"WE ARE UNDER ATTACK I REPEAT UNDER ATACK!" Hidans' voice yelled and everyone went the same way. Sasori, tobi and i all met up with Deidara, Hidan and Kisume with the other kids.  
"Kisume, bring Dekota and Sora to safety. the enemy are the three sages. Jeriaya, Tsunadae, and Orochimaru. they have come to take us down. We won't let them. they might take the kids including you Kisume, take Tobi, Justin and sasori and don't forget _Muziko and Kelsey too. they are young. Everyone else, get ready to fight." Deidara orders. Everyone does as they are told and Deidara walks over to me

"I hope you live through this fight..." He murmers and i hug him, he lifts my chin and kisses me. i kiss him back, my soft lips seeping into his. My aqua blue eyes glowing with pride and happiness. Deidara smiled and pulled my really close to him.

"Some day we will have to have some fun." he says and i look at him.

"Not for a few years Deidei." I say and star and I leave our own way. Sneak and Deidara watch us leave.

"You are inlove with Miss Mizuna, I fell inlove with Star. what a freaky timing to love huh.." Sneak mumbles and Deidara looks at him and narrows his eyes.

"Yeah, so?" Deidara murmers back. They both left to get ready for the battle.

"Mizuna?" I hear my name as i walk out of the Akatsuki cave.  
"O-Orochimaru Sensei!" I stare at him and run over to him, hugging him. he looks down at me. Deidara looks at us and glares at the Snake sage, Slug sage and Toad sage readying to attack.

"What are _you doing in the Akatsuki Mizuna?" Orochimaru asks me. i hug him, _

_"I'm Sorry Orochimaru Sensei... Really!" I say and he hugs me back. Kisume looks at us in shock and Justin runs over and grabs my arm pulling me away from him. He glares at Justin. I pull away from him and go to my sensei's side. Tsunadae smiles.  
"Well, Mizuna, good to have you back on the team again..." And Jeriaya smiled but i looked away from that Pervy Sage. Orochimaru looks at us amused, _

_"What do you mean Again! Mizuna you were their apprentice!" Hidan gasps and Deidara looks at them. Konan stares at The Toad Sage with a small smile. _

_"Well Sensei. This is the end of The 3 Sages and Mizuna." She says with words that she would most likely mean.  
"Konan! you are forgetting Mizuna is in the Akatsuki!" Kisume stared at her. Justin and Dekota stared at the Sages in shock. Dekota's voice whispered as he looked at Orochimaru._

_"O-orochimaru Sensei? Everyone said you died..." He whispered and started walking towards the Sage. Justin was beside him..._

_"Mizuna! Justin! Dekota! Think about this!" Kisume yells. Star stares back at Comet, Sneak and Squeak sadly and dashes over to me. Comet and Sneak stared at Squeak sadly. Comet and Kisume walked after Star. Deidara was staring at me and i looked at him sadly...Orochimaru, and the other Sages smile as they have their apprentices back with them. but i look up at Orochimaru and hug him._

_"Orochimaru Sensei..." I ask and he looks at me. i stare into his eyes and i stare at the bite mark._

_"I'm sorry, but i belong in the Akatsuki. I will not fight this battle, not against my own Sensei." I say and turn away, as i go to walk away, Orochimaru grabs me and pulls me back, this time, i struggle to get free and Justin stares at Orochimaru as he smiles. then, the sharp pain on my shoulder told me that the curse mark was weakening me for Orochimaru. i fall to the ground painfully crying for help and my brothers and Kisume stare in shock. Deidara watches, everyone holding him back against his will to save her._

_"Let Mizuna go Orochimaru!" everyone hears.  
"Kabuto, what are you doing here?" Orochimaru hisses._

_"I'm here to save Miz from everything you wanted to do to her." He answers and Deidara looked at Kabuto. _

_"You are Kabuto right?" Konan asked and Kabuto nodded. Deidara glanced at me as i give another scream and hold my shoulder again. this time, it was tighter._

_"Deidara help me!" I scream and Deidara raced over to me. _

_"Mizuna! Orochimaru is doing this to you..." He whispers to himself. I close my eyes and Deidara holds me as the curse mark lets me go of its curse for a while. Deidara notices that im breathing but not much. I open my eyes and stare at him. he hugs me and justin looks at Dekota and Kisume. Deidara grabs me and runs to Hidan, Itachi Ashlynn, Sasori, Tobi and Kisame. they all look at me with worry. -you know, its the second time i see Hidan, Deidara, Sasori and Tobi, all so worried...and about me.-_

_"Hidan, Itachi. Is there anyway we could stop the battle from happening? You saw what they did to Mizuna... i don't want the other Akatsuki getting hurt too." Deidara asks them. The guys look at him. _

_"Uh... we could call a truce or give up..." Hidan says and Itachi looks at them._

_"I say we fight and beat them up for what they did to Mizuna." He says plainly. Deidara looks at him as if he sort of agrees but he shakes his head and Hidan does the same._

_"Hidan, go over and tell the Sages that we give up and want a truce." Deidara orders and Hidan leaves. _

_"Sages of the Leaf village and sound village, we are giving up and we would like to hold a truce." Hidan says trying to mean it as much as he can. Orochimaru laughs but Jeraiya and Tsunadae look at Hidan and nod._

_"Very well. Orochimaru might not accept but Jeraiya and I Accept this offer of Truce and will leave you alone. he are very sorry about what happened to Mizuna. Orochimaru was having fun but we told him that as his old apprentice, he shouldn't be attacking her." Tsunadae says and the Sages leave. Justin, Dekota and Kisume can't bare to leave so they run over to see if i am ok._

_"Deidara...?" I trail off as i look up to see the Akatsuki leader holding me with Sasori, Tobi and everyone else. _

_"yeah Mizuna?" I answers back._

_"I have gotten hurt too many times...its starting to seem like im useless..." I murmer and the Akatsuki stare at me with shock. _

_"Mizuna, you are not useless! Its not your fault everyone targets you! They could easily go after Kisume, Dekota or the other young ones, but they don't! They like to hurt you out of everyone! They all know you so well because you have been to every village around here!" Deidara says and hugs me. I look at him and shock shows in my blue eyes as they close. Deidara looks like he just lost me..._

_"Deidara?" Hidan says._

_"Yes Hidan?" He answers._

_"Mizuna isn't dead, she is looking up and you are hiding on her stomach...should i say that you haven't lost her." Hidan murmers and Deidara looks at me and i stare at him. i stand up silently and hold my shoulder. then, Dekota and Sora look at each other. I look at Sora._

_"Why is Sora here? Shouldn't she be with her twin brother?" I ask and Deidara looks at me. i look at him and he says._

_"Sora said she would rather die than see her brother again. she said she wanted to stay with Dekota so i said she could live with us. Dekota and Justin share a room, Kisume and Sora share a room now too. Just like Kazuzu and Hidan, Sasori and Tobi, Me and You, Ashlynn, Venus, Raven, Lisse, Zetsu and the plants while Konan shared with Pein." Deidara says but Konan growls._

_"We didn't need to know all that..." She grumbles. _

_"Don't worry Konan, we all know you hate being the only one without a room mate but you don't need to hate it, you get your own space." Hidan laughs. Konan glares at him. _

_"Hidan..." Zetsu's black side says and Hidan looks at him._

_"What?''_

_"Shut up." He replies. Deidara looks at them and Konan glares at Hidan leaving the area. _

_"Deidara?" Kisume would murmer. Deidara looks at her with worry as she looks at the ground._

_"What is it Kisume?" he asks._

_"Deidara, i...i don't know if you care at all but The three Sages are coming this way..." She finishes and Justin looks at Me and Dekota and we stare at Orochimaru scaredly. Justin and i look at Deidara worriedly and he returns the worried glance. I look away as Orochimaru walks over to me._

_"Missssuna." He would hiss in his snake like voice, i would shiver and turn to him._

_"What is it Sensei?" I murmer, Deidara is holding my close to him and he is glaring at Orochimaru feircely. _

_"Orochimaru, why do you return to us?" Deidara asks the freaky snake ninja. _

_"To take over Mizuna's brother Justin as my own." He hisses and The other two Sages glance at him. _

_"Orochimaru is that all you care about! And you are not taking MY apprentices body for you!" Jeraiya says glaring at him. Tsunadae looks at the boys and rolls her eyes._

_"Freaks..." She whispers under her breath. Justin stares at me and i stare at him... Tsunadae stares at Jeraiya and we all say._

_"Not Dekota, Sora or Kisume Either!" we all yell and the snake ninja glances at us and walks away slowly. Kabuto walks away with him._

_"Deidara, we are sorry about putting the Akatsuki in dager. please, come to the Leaf village and join us." Tsunadae says calmly. deidara looks at the Akatsuki who all look at him, their eyes all say the same thing._

_"Very well. but please, don't let the ninja attack us. we are weak at this point and we are having troubles. Mizuna, get everyone to work." He says and hugs me. i nod and start to tell everyone._

_"Kisume, Sasori and Justin. you three do your last border patrol. Kisame, Itachi and Konan, you do the other border. Star, Comet, Sneak, Squeak, you four hunt and get your strength up for the travel. Tobi, Zetsu, Dekota, you three make sure our path home is not a trap. Kelsey, Muziko, Sora, you three go in the cave and start packing. anyone left, you will pack too. when everyone is done their jobs, pack and get ready to leave. oh and Kisume, before you leave, i would like a word with you." I finish and everyone leaves. Sasori and Justin wait for Kisume while i talk to her,_

_"Yes Mizuna?" She asks and i look at her._

_"Kisume, do you wish to become a healer like Star and i. You will train with Comet. Star is training him to be a healer, and I will train you. is that fair for you?" I ask her. She looks at me and nods looking calm but inside she was excited as hell.  
"Very well, Go on Kisume. Sasori and Justin are waiting."_

_"Bye Mizuna!" she calls and Comet runs after her. Star looks at me and nods a bye and she races after Comet. Sneak and Squeak racing after them._

_"You do well as Leader Substitute..." Deidara smiles and i look at him. _

_"Nah, its only because i want to be one." I answer with a shrug. _

_"I should get packing. do you want me to get your stuff too?" I ask him and he looks at me but shakes his head._

_"No, i don't want you to work too hard."_

_"It's not a bother to me Deidara don't worry." i add. he looks at me and smiles. Then, something happened, it was like the shock wave but worse. the cave was going to colapse!_

_"EVERYONE GET OUT! THE CAVE IS GOING TO COLAPSE! GET OUT! LEAVE EVERYTHING BEHIND!" Deidara yells. A rock was about to fall on star and she couldn't move. i stare at her and she stares at me, the rock is falling fast. i can't let her die. I jump and push her away. the rock falls and lands on top of screams my name and i cry in pain as it crushes me. Star stares in horror at me and i cry._

_"S-Star get out of here! Get everyone else out Deidara, Sora and Dekota need you. go..." I whisper closing my eyes.._

_*Is this the end of me...yes... i think it is...* I think. my body goes numb, blood seeping out, Deidara stares at me one last time before running over to me. everyone else was out of the cave but Deidara and i.  
"Deidara, leave, don't risk your life for me... this rock is stuck and heavy... just go." I whisper. _

_"I won't let you die here! not yet! Not now!" He says firmly and lifts the rock and throws it. he picks up my crushed body and runs for his life out of the cave.  
"Deidara and Mizuna are still in there!" Kisume cries.  
"Mizuna! Deidara!" Dekota would scream._

_"Dekota they won't make it!" Sora cries._

_"They'll make it don't worry!" Hidan says and adds in a whisper._

_"They have to..." and Kisume looks at Konan, Justin, Sasori, Tobi and Dekota who look crushed after the cave fully colapses._

_"Deidara, the cave!" I cry._

_" I know!" he answers back worriedly._

_"We won't make it!" I cry again._

_"Yes we will! We have to!" He yells and Sneak runs in. "Deidara! Mizuna! The cave is fully colapsed, there is no way out!" _

_"How did you get in?" Deidara asks and Sneak shows him a hole._

_"The whole is easy to push through, the rocks are light, maybe you could try there." Sneak says._

_"Yeah, that might work." He says Pushing the rocks and holding me. Sneak helps him and soon the rocks were out of the way. _

_" DEIDARA! MIZUNA! SNEAK!" Everyone yells happily. Kisume and Hidan run over and help us. Star, Comet and Squeak run over too. Itachi and Tobi sigh in relief but when Sasori and Tobi see my crushed body the gasp in shock. Deidara puts me down._

_"Tsunadae.. will she be ok?" Hidan asks the healer. She looks at me in shock but leans down to see if she can help.  
"Kisume. come here, i need your help." She says to her apprentice. Kisume races forward._

_"Yes Sensei?" _

_"Barrier." She answers and Kisume does as she is told sadly._

_"Comet, Poppyseeds." Tsunadae said and Comet races off, a few moments later, he would run over with 2 poppyseeds._

_"Thank you Comet. Mizuna, Eat these. They will ease the pain so we can finish the job. it will also put you to sleep so we can do it easier." Kisume would murmer. I eat them and pass out. i swear i thought i was dead. then, i started to dream:  
"Mizuna...?" I hear. i am sleeping on the ground. i sit u in shock. everything was starry and black. it was night time. but i was standing in the stars...!  
"Who are you? Where am i!" I ask in shock and fear._

_"You are dreaming, you are not dead, this is calls an Omen." I hear a voice._

_"Pein. What is it? Why am i here?" I ask and Pein comes out of the shadows. _

_"The snake will bite, _

_The toad will Fight,_

_The Slug with Defend,_

_Who dies in the end?"_

_"A prophecy! But why do you tell me this! Shouldn't you tell Deidara! Why Me!"_

_"Because you are closer to him. and you are close to the three Sages. Jeraiya was Konan and i's Sensei too. He will understand why i told you and no Konan." Pein says. I stare at him. i felt the urge to hug him after not seeing him for ever but i stay back. then, he said._

_"And also, one for the Akatsuki." He starts and i stare at him. _

_"Blonde, Blue, Green, and White. Black, Red, White and purple too, mercy, fear and blood to you, long, short, medium too, death, cries, fighting too, lives will die and souls will fly. this one is for you to know only. only tell Deidara this. tell him that Pein says keep it secret." he says and i fall asleep. _

_I wake up in the real world and stare around.  
"So you're up huh..." he says with a smile._

_''Deidara...i'm not dead...!" _

_"No. You passed out and your body is fine. Lady Tsunadea healed you with Kisume and Star. you were said he read your thoughts. you were holding on by a thread. you didn't want to let go. that was smart and brave Miz...you helped them save you." Deidara says with a smile. he hugs me and i enjoy it. im glad Pein stopped me from moving any more to the light. if he didn't i wouldn't be waking up to see this..._

_"Deidara...where is everyone?" I ask cautiously._

_"Everyone is settling in. Why?" _

_"I have a prophecy...Pein...he visited me when i was out cold... he said something that freaks me out... he said:_

_"Blonde, Blue, Green, and White. Black, Red, White and purple too, mercy, fear and blood to you, long, short, medium too, death, cries, fighting too, lives will die and souls will fly. this one is for you to know only. only tell Deidara this. tell him that Pein says keep it secret." I say and he looks at me like._

_"Huh...?" _

_"Hehe..." i murmer and look at him._

_"Deidara is Mizu-She's awake!" Hidan says and runs in. Star and Squeak with him. Star jumps on my chest and mews._

_"Miss Mizuna! *Purrs* Welcome back!" She mews happily. Kisume walks in with Tsunadae. she and Tsunadae were both in nurse suits._

_"Mizuna!" Kisume gasps in relief. She hugs me and i smile._

_"Lady Tsunadae Sensei. is she your apprentice too?" I ask. She nods and Kisume smiles. _

_"Yes she is my apprentice too. You trained your cousin well Mizuna. I will continue her training while you are here. you need to stay for one more night.-"  
"Wait, one MORE night! How long was i asleep!"  
"3 Days Miz. Deidara wouldn't leave your bed at all. Hidan slept here every night too. they care about you more than anything Mizuna." Kisume says and Star looks at me with amusement and i stare at the two boys at my bed. The boys look at me. Hidan is glancing away from me. Deidara and Hidan were like brothers. Maybe Hidan was only trying to comfort Deidara...No. he likes me too..._

_"Mizuna!" I hear. i look in the doorway to see Dekota, Sasori, Tobi, Justin, Sora, Comet, Ashlynn and Itachi. They all walk in and ask so many questions that they made my head spin...-. ...That... was... wow... .-  
"Mizuna, how many fingers am i holding up!" Tobi asks._

_"4."_

_"Mizuna. how many of me are there...?"_

_"1."_

_"Mizuna, What did you see!"_

_"Pein."_

_"Mizuna, did you see the light!" I hear Justin ask. i look at him._

_"Yes, i saw the light... i was trying to stay away from it...it dragged me to it...but..Pein Saved me from the light. he told me not to let go..." I say and everyone even Konan stare at me._

_"You saw Pein?" Konan asks silently. Jeraiya looks at them and looks at me._

_"Pein was one of her Adoptive brothers right? Of course she would see him. its called a Star Dream." he says.  
"Pein was one of my students along with Konan. What did he say."_

_"Something i must descuss with only the Sages." I answer slowly. He looks at me and the Sages both nod. Naruto runs in. Hugs Justin._

_"Heey Justin! What happened to Mizuna?" He asks as he sees me._

_"The Akatsuki cave colapsed. She and Deidara were inside it. Deidara saved her." Justin answers. Naruto stares at me.  
"Where is Sasuke?" He asks. I stare at him and the fear, and Sorrow clouds in my eyes as i close them as i feel the tears swell up. Naruto stares at me and asks._

_"What happened!"_

_"Sasuke was trying to kill her. he poisoned her when he forced her to kiss. and he was going to rape her too but we stopped him." Deidara and Hidan both say sadly as they hug me as i cry. Naruto stares at them and then jusin and then me. i cry._

_"The tears i saw from Deidara...the pain of numbness... The fear of Sasuke pulling me in...the sorrow of everyone around me...The evil laugh of Sasuke... The crying of everyone...i-it...it was horrible..." I cry. Naruto stares at me with shock and anger. i know it was anger that rose up in him. the eyes...the nine tailed fox. i felt so...tired... i passed out on Deidara and Hidan. They both pretty much shared me all the time. _

_"Hidan, Deidara, can we leave her with you?" Kisume asks and they nod. once they leave the room, Hidan and Deidara look at each other and watch me sleep on them. When i wake up. the boys are both standing up. they are glaring at each other. I sit p and look at them._

_"Shut up Deidara! I Don't care who likes her more! Mizuna likes me!"  
"No she doesn't. let her like who she wants!"_

_"Shut up!"  
"NO!"  
"YES!"  
"SHUT UP HIDAN!"  
" YOU SHUT UP!"_

_"I will make you shut up!" Hidan says getting his Sythe. i watch in terror as they both get ready to fight... and right infront of me. Deidara and Hidan both hit each other at the same time. Hidan struck Deidara with the Sythe, while the Clay Bomb Blew up on Hidan. I scream in terror and fear._

_"DEIDARA! HIDAN!" I scream. they both close their eyes and fall to the ground in pain. I run over to them not caring about the pain in my body. Deidara and Hidan both look up at me. I'm crying. _

_"Why! Why would you fight about something so stupid! WHY!" I ask crying. Deidara looks at Hidan. they have never seen me cry so hard. infact, they never saw me cry before at all. They both stare at me as if i thought they were dieing. _

_"Mizuna...Who do you like more anyways?" Hidan asks. _

_" I LOVE YOU BOTH MORE THAN ANYONE IN THE AKATSUKI PLEASE DON'T FIGHT OVER ME! PLEASE!" I cry and cry. Sasori, Tobi, Konan, Jeraiya, Tsunadae, Kisume, Dekota and everyone else ran over and saw the three of us on the ground and i was crying more than anyone had ever seen. Jeraiya walks over with Justin and Dekota to comfort me. I fall into Justins arms and he holds me like i was crying after breaking my leg. I cry._

_"They are so foolish!" I cry into my brothers Akatsuki Cloak. He looks at me with a cloud if pain in his eyes._

_" What did you do to make her cry?" Jeraiya asks calmly. The boys don't answer._

_" They were *sniffles* Fighting over me..." I cry silently... Hidan and Deidara look at me and Jeraiya looks at me._

_"We need to get you two into a room huh... you put up a good fight for Mizuna to cry like that im guessing. Kisume. Justin. Dekota, give me a hand." He says and Justin gives me to Konan._

_" Miz, what were they fighting about?"_

_"T-they were fighting about who i liked more... Hidan or Deidara..."_

_"What did you say?"  
"Nothing." i say and run away. Konan was going to run after me but Ashlynn stopped her._

_"Give her some time alone... she needs it." _

_"Yeah. you're right Ashlynn." She answers back._

_I run to the back yard where the waterfall drops water. i sit on the rock in the middle of the waterfall that is leaning over the edge of the waterfall. i sit there silently and watch the sun set. Hidan and Deidara were put in the same room. they both watched me from the window._

_"Why did we fight over her? We both Love her to death right? Maybe it should stay that way." Hidan says. the sun is setting and i watch the sun silently. Star walks out of the bushes and sat next to me on the rock. then a terrifying crack sounds from under the rock. i stare at star in fear and scream as the rock falls from under us. I see star as she meows in shock and fear. Deidara stares in horror as i fell. Hidan yells._

_"OH MY GOD! KONAN! SOMEONE SAVE MIZUNA!" Hidan would yell for help. Konan, Justin, Kisume, Sasori and Tobi race over to them._

_'' What happened!"  
"MIZUNA WAS SITTING ON A ROCK IN THE MIDDLE OF THE WATERFALL OUT BACK AND HE ROCK FELL OVER THE WATERFALL STAR WAS WITH HER!" He yells and Deidara stares in horror but sees something._

_"Shes holding on! Someone go save her! She is holding onto the ledge! GET HER!" He yells and everyone darts out to help me._

_"Mizuna! Star!" I head Dekotas little voice yell._

_"O-Over here!" i scream over the sound of water._

_"Help! Water! i don't want to fall!" Star mews. Comet runs over with the other two cats and stare at us with shock and fear._

_"Miz! Grab my hand!" Sasori yells._

_"I-i Can't!" I cry. Star climps up my back and reached her paw out for Sasori to grab her but when he was going to get her, she slipped and i caught her. well actually, she fell into my bag. Sasori reaches for me. i cry and my hand slips and i scream as i fall. Luckily, Sasori got my hand and pulled me up. I stare in shock.  
"STAR!" I scream as my bag falls off my back.  
"Miss Mizuna!" Star screams back. Comet, and the others yowl in terror._

_"STARRYPAW!" they all yowl. I stare at them all and i fall to the ground in terror. Comet and Sneak look at each other and Squeak shakes her head._

_"No way am i going down ther-MREOW!" She mews as Comet grabs her and the three cats jump. I stare in fear as the cats fall. Sasori hugs me and Kisume stares down at the falling cats. i cry._

_"Not only did I lose me cat..so did deidara, Hidan and Kisume!" I cry silently. Kisume looks at me._

_"They are going to save Star." She says and hugs me. Deidara and Hidan watch from the window._

_"Did my cat...Just Jump?" Deidara asks and Hidan looks at him._

_"Yes. and mine was dragged..." Hidan grumbles. Deidara laughs nerviously and they both stare and yell out the window._

_"MIZUNA! ARE YOU OK!" The boys call. i turn to the window and stare at them sadly. they both look at me with clouded sadness. I run into the hospital, run to the room they are in and hug them. _

_"Mizuna... I... I really want to say something..." Hidan would start. i look at him. my eyes shining. Deidara looks at me and Hidan says._

_"Mizuna, I...I lo-"  
"Hidan, Deidara. you are free to leave the hospital now. you can go home." Someone walks in. the nurse looks at me.  
"Hey Miku...Mika..." I say as Miku's sister comes in. Mika and Miku are twins. they were my team mates. we trained to be the medics of the Snow village. But here we all are... In the Leaf Village. _

_"M-Mizuna!" the Twins gasp and run over to me. we never forgot the faces of our best friends. Deidara and Hidan both looked at us. i smile goofily at them. we chat and laugh and the boys get ready to leave. _

_"Mizuna! Common!" I hear Deidara call. he is coming in the room. He hugs me and i hug him. Mika and Miku stare at me in shock._

_"Your Boyfriend is the Leader of the Akatsuki!" _

_"Yeah. He is also my partner and his cat is my cat Stars' mate. Too bad Star fell over the waterfall out back..." I whisper sadly. Miku and Mika stare at me._

_"Star fell over the waterfall!" Miku stares at me.  
"Miss Miku! Miss Mika!" I hear as two cats come in the door. The black one with purple eyes jumps onto Mika's shoulder and nods a greeting._

_"Hello Miss Mizuna. Mika has told Moon and I alot about you. You are Star and Comets owner right?" The black one says.  
"Actually, My cousin Kisume has Comet now. But the sad part is... Star fell over the waterfall in the back and the other three cats jumped after her in atempt to save her.. i don't know if they will be coming back Luna. Moon. K know how much you wanted to see your brother and sister...but i don't know if you-"  
"Mreow." I hear from behind me. I turn around to see Comet, Sneak, Squeak and Star standing infront of me. Star was soked and everyone else damp. I run over to Star and Comet looks at Moon and Luna. _

_"Luna? Moon? Star! Its Luna and Moon! Our sisters!" he says and the two cats run over to their sisters. Deidara and i smile. Mika and Miku look at star and comet. Hidan and Deidara hug their cats and Kisume runs over to hug Comet. _

_"Mika, Miku, we should be getting to our new home. Do you want to come? We are just settling in. Deidara, Kisume, Me, Hidan and Justin are sharing a house together. Sasori and Tobi are moving in with Naruto, Dekota, and Konan. Zetsu never told me anything. Sora is going home to her brother Saro and The cats are all living with me, Hidan, Deidara and Kisume, Because we are their owners of course." I say. Miku and Mika look at us. they seem sad._

_"Sure... you are lucky to have a house. Mika and i Share a hospital room. Luna and Moon too." Miku murmers. i look at Deidara and he nods._

_"You can live with us!" I say and Kisume nods with Hidan and Deidara. Star, Comet and the other cats all look at each other. nodding, the twins hug me and everyone else. I smile and hug the twins back. _

_"Deidara! Mizuna!" I hear in the morning. Deidara lifts his head from my side. i look at him. Kisume walks in._

_"Its 10:35 get up already!" Kisume says and Deidara looks at me and i kiss him good morning and we get up. we get dressed-in other rooms- and brush our hair and teeth. Kisume, Mika and Miku are downstairs eating. everyone usually wakes up here around 10:10 but Deidara and i were trying to sleep in for the day. it was Saturday anyways. _

_"Eating still?" I ask but Kisume laughs._

_"No Mizuna, we were waiting for you. we just got up like you did." She says and i look at them. Deidara must have felt like a girl. i mean, he was living with four of them and Hidan was still sleeping._

_"Shall i wake Hidan?" I ask but Kisume shakes her head._

_"He said not to wake him and he will eat on his own, he wanted to sleep until 12:30 today." She says. Deidara and i sit down. Star and the others all ate from the same dish._

_"Moon, Luna, Comet, Star, Sneak and Squeak. Five cats in the house. and everyone of us have a cat!" Mika says. Miku was in a good mood, i could tell. She was texting on her cell phone.  
*Just like her mother Neru Akita huh...* My thoughts think. Then, Star answers my thoughts with hers._

_*Yeah, Miku is always like her mother, While Mika takes on after their brother Kanako.* She thinks to me. I look at her._

_*Really?* I think. The cat nods and everyone looks at her confused. _

_"Nothing. forget it." She says as everyone stares at her but me._

_"Hey Mizuna..." I hear my name. I turn to Hidan who is Standing in the doorway tiredly._

_"Hello Hidan. Welcome back to the world..." I giggle. He glances at me. it was 11:03 and Hidan was up before 12:30...thats new. _

_"Hey guys...uh...Where is Squeak? i havent seen her all weekend..." Hidan says confused about where his cat would have gone..._

_"Maybe she went hunting and got lost...she is smart she will come home don't worry Hidan." Deidara said with a smile. Hidan looks at us and nods sitting down._

_After breakfast. Mika and Miku went to the hospital with Kisume and their cats to get ready for work. Deidara and Hidan went to find Squeak with Sneak. I went over to Justin and Dekota's house. although... i didn't really WANT to see Dekota... after he almost knocking me out with a stupid Desk from the 3 floor window... _

_*Ow...my head...it hurts just thinking about it!* i think._

_Then, Konan and Sasura run over happily.  
"Hey Mizuna! Do you want to be in the band?" Konan asks. Sasura hugs me._

_"Sure! Oh, Sasura, You, Naruto AND Justin are here!" I say._

_"Justin is here too?" Sasura looks at me, her eyes shimmering. I smile._

_"Yes, your Boyfriend is here too. so are the rest of the Akatsuki." I say._

_"Hey mizuna. What do you think we should call the band?"  
" Idk... How about..Vocaloid!"_

_" I LOVE IT!" The girls both say happily. I smile. _

_"Who else is in it?" I ask them. they look at me..._

_"Uh..well... no one else... we need one more member..." _

_"how about Naruto?" I ask. they both nod. Just as i say his name, Naruto runs over._

_"Hey girls! whatcha talking about?"  
"Vocaloid." We all say. Naruto looks at us.._

_"Uh...Oh! that band Justin told me about?" he asks and we nod. i smile at him. _

_"Could you join it? you would sing with Miz most of the time..." Konan says. Narutos eyes shine and i look at him confused but i nod. _

_"Sure!" he answers._

_"Ok, My band name is Luka" Konan says._

_"Rin." i say._

_"Len." Naruto says._

_"Uh... I will be Miku!" Sasura says. We all nod. Naruto and i look at each other excitedly. Konan and Sasura smile and jump up and down..._

_"EEKKKK!" They squeak. Naruto and I laugh. _

_"Well, lets get writing! we have songs to think up!" I say and Naruto nods. Sasura and Konan run ahead. Me and Naruto are in behind them. Star racing after me._

_"Hey Pink Haired girlly!" I call after Konan. She stops and turns around._

_"Sorry we were running so fast... Lets go!" She says and we all run as fast as we can to Sasura's. _

_"Hey Rin." Naruto says._

_"Hi Len." I giggle back. _

_"Hey Rin! Len! Come over here! i think Sasura and I found a song for us to sing together! come listen to it!" Konan calls from inside the house. I run in with Len and we watch the girls sing._

_"Wow! Nice Outfits!" Len says and Konan smiles._

_"Here are yours..." She says and throws us Yellow, white and Black costumes. My eyes shine._

_" I LOVE IT!" I scream happily. Len looks at it._

_"I like it, its cool. did you make it?" Len asks_

_"Yes." Konan answers. Len and i watch The girls perform. When they are done, Len and i stare at them in amazement._

_"W-WOW! THAT WAS GREAT! Whats is it called?" I ask._

_"Magnet." Sasura says happily. Konan and Sasuras eyes were shining proudly. Sasura flings her Blue bangs back. _

_"So this is the beginning of the real Vocaloid huh... its great." Sasori says walking in. I stare at him. He looks proud of us...that isn't the Sasori I know..._

_"Thanks Sasori. We are working hard..." Konan says. Flinging her Pink hair back. Naruto and I nod at each other and Walk up to the stage.  
"We want to sing something too..." I say. They look at us. Sasori looks at me only. Deidara and Hidan walk in. i don't see them though._

_"This is called Butterfly On Your Right Shoulder." Naruto says. I look at him. I walk infront of Naruto. Hiding him. Deidara looks at me weirdly. I start walking slowly. the whispers sounding. Then we sing loudly._

_"__migi kata ni murasaki chōcho kiss o shita kono heya no sumi de  
setsunai to iu kanjō o shiru hibiku piano fukyō waon_

warui yume ni una sareta watashi o hayaku okoshite  
donna koto demo hajimari wa sasai na koto deshō?  
doko ga iika nante kikare temo komaru kirei na  
yoru ni madowa sareta mama yukue fumei dakara

nagai matsuge mikazuki eyeline mabuta ni nosete hikaru lip

migi kata ni murasaki chōcho kiss o shita kono heya no sumi de  
setsunai to iu kanjō o shiru hibiku piano fukyō waon

ame no naka de nureta kami ga ijō ni tsumetakute  
samishisa o toire ni haki dashite furuete matteru  
oi kake tewa nigeru kara sore ijō de kaeshite  
shinken dakara warau to itai me ni au yo ii?

akai tsume to yasumono no yubiwa kizu tsuku tabi fueru piasu

daki yosete yuganda karada umeru nowa anata shika inai  
sō deshō? wakatteru kuse ni kyōkai sen tokkuni koe teru  
kōkai wa shinu hodo shiteru sono bun dake kaikan o yobi samasu  
kurui dashita watashi o tomete isshun de raku ni shite yo

kizuguchi kara toke dashita mono wa aijō sore tomo ah...

kōkai wa shinu hodo shiteru sono bun dake kaikan o yobi samasu  
kurui dashita watashi o tomete isshun de raku ni shite yo  
daki yosete yuganda karada umeru nowa anata shika inai  
sō deshō? wakatteru kuse ni kyōkai sen tokkuni koe teru

migi kata ni murasaki chōcho kiss o shita kono heya no sumi de  
setsunai to iu kanjō o shiru hibiku piano fukyō waon

migi kata ni murasaki chōcho  
setsunai to iu kanjō o shiru

fukyō waon." Naruto would sing. I would sing next.

_"migi kata ni murasaki chōcho kiss o shita kono heya no sumi de  
setsunai to iu kanjō o shiru hibiku piano fukyō waon_

warui yume ni unasareta watashi o hayaku okoshite  
donna koto demo hajimari wa sasai na koto deshō?  
doko ga īka nante kikare temo komaru kirei na  
yoru ni madowansareta mama yukue fumei dakara

nagai matsuge mikazuki eyeline mabuta ni nose te hikaru lip

migi kata ni murasaki chōcho kiss o shita kono heya no sumi de  
setsunai to iu kanjō o shiru hibiku piano fukyō waon

ame no naka de nureta kami ga ijō ni tsumetakute  
samishisa o toilet ni haki dashite furuete matteru  
oikakete wa nigeru kara sore ijō de kaeshite  
shinken dakara warau to itai me ni au yo ī?

akai tsume to yasumono no yubiwa kizu tsuku tabi fueru piasu

daki yosete yuganda karada umeru nowa anata shika inai  
sō deshō? wakatteru kuse ni kyōkai sen tokku ni koeteru

[deshō de de deshō  
dede dededede dede  
dede dede dedede  
dededede dede dededede dede  
dededede dededede  
dededede dede  
deshō dede dededede dede  
dededede dede  
deshō dede dededede dede  
dedede dede deshō  
dede dededede dede  
dede dedede dede dedede  
dededede dededededede de]

kizuguchi kara toke dashita mono wa  
aijō sore tomo ah...

kōkai wa shinu hodo shiteru sono bun dake kaikan o yobi samasu  
kurui dashita watashi o tomete isshun de raku ni shite yo

migi kata ni murasaki chōcho kiss o shita kono heya no sumi de  
setsunai to iu kanjō o shiru hibiku piano fukyō waon." I would sing beautifully.

_" migi kata ni murasaki chōcho kiss o shita kono heya no sumi de  
setsunai to iu kanjō o shiru hibiku piano fukyō waon_

warui yume ni una sareta watashi o hayaku okoshite  
donna koto demo hajimari wa sasai na koto deshō?  
doko ga iika nante kikare temo komaru kirei na  
yoru ni madowa sareta mama yukue fumei dakara

nagai matsuge mikazuki eyeline mabuta ni nosete hikaru lip

migi kata ni murasaki chōcho kiss o shita kono heya no sumi de  
setsunai to iu kanjō o shiru hibiku piano fukyō waon

ame no naka de nureta kami ga ijō ni tsumetakute  
samishisa o toire ni haki dashite furuete matteru  
oi kake tewa nigeru kara sore ijō de kaeshite  
shinken dakara warau to itai me ni au yo ii?

akai tsume to yasumono no yubiwa kizu tsuku tabi fueru piasu

daki yosete yuganda karada umeru nowa anata shika inai  
sō deshō? wakatteru kuse ni kyōkai sen tokkuni koe teru  
kōkai wa shinu hodo shiteru sono bun dake kaikan o yobi samasu  
kurui dashita watashi o tomete isshun de raku ni shite yo

kizuguchi kara toke dashita mono wa aijō sore tomo ah...

kōkai wa shinu hodo shiteru sono bun dake kaikan o yobi samasu  
kurui dashita watashi o tomete isshun de raku ni shite yo  
daki yosete yuganda karada umeru nowa anata shika inai  
sō deshō? wakatteru kuse ni kyōkai sen tokkuni koe teru

migi kata ni murasaki chōcho kiss o shita kono heya no sumi de  
setsunai to iu kanjō o shiru hibiku piano fukyō waon

migi kata ni murasaki chōcho  
setsunai to iu kanjō o shiru

fukyō waon!" We would both sing together this time and Yell The last two words.

_Deidara stares at me in shock. Hidan and Star look at each other in gleams of pride. Sasori, Tobi, Konan and Sasura look at us both and clap. Naruto and I look at each other happily and we high five. We join hands and jump up and down happily. We were both fifteen and i knew that Naruto always liked me. but not in the love way, we were like brother and sister, Twins. thats what we always wanted to be. _

_"W-wow...That...was...Amazing!" Deidara stares at me and Naruto, our Yellow, white and Black suits matching. I run up to Deidara._

_"How did we do?" i ask. Naruto at my side. _

_"You guys did Awesome! Rin, Len, You are really Vocaloids!" Konan and Sasura smile at us. I hug Konan and Naruto watches smiling goofily.  
_

_"Miku, You and Rin should try to sing that song of yours, you know, Promise." Len and Konan say together. I loove at them with excitement shining in my eyes. Deidara and Hidan look at each other and smile. _

_"Ok Rin do you want to try it?"_

_"Heck yeah!" i say and Sasura lets me read the lyrics and i nod._

_"Lets do this!" I say. We run onto the stage and i start the song._

_" Kizuguchi ni fureta sono toki  
kimi wa kasuka ni furueteita  
yukusaki ga kawarazu ni  
tooi sora wo miteita." i sing._

_"mune ni nadoru kono itami no  
kotae ga hoshii wake janakute  
tada kimi ga iru kagiri  
yakusoku wo hatasu dake." Miku sings nicely._

_"namida no ato ga kieru made  
hakanai kagayaki ga!" We sing together._

_"taeru koto nai youni," Miku sings._

_"tsuyoku dakishimeteru yo." I add beautifully._

_"yuraginai omoi wa sou  
kimi to futari de tsumugu ashita e sono hikari saegiru mono  
furi harau kara  
koware iku sekai ga ima  
kodou no imi wo shimeshi hajimeta  
kokoro no naka kataku chikau  
kimi wo mamoru yo zutto..." We both sing nicely._

_"yuraginai omoi wa sou  
kimi to futari de tsumugu ashita e  
sono hikari saegiru mono  
furi harau kara  
koware iku sekai ga ima  
kodou no imi wa shimeshi hajimeta  
kokoro no naka kataku chikau  
kimi wo mamoru yo zutto..." We finish atlast. Everyone claps for us. Deidara and Hidan look at me._

_"She is changed alot...she is a new person now..." Hidan says. Deidara nods... Then, they turn around to Miku, Mika and Kisume holding their cats as the watch us leave the stage... _

_" yeah, miz is always different after 4 days have passed, she changes every 4 days all the time..." she says and Comet nods. Deidara and Hidan look at each other blankly. _

"_That wasnt what they ment Kisume." Kisame says walking in. I run over to them but Kisume stares at me and looks at Naruto signalling him to drag me away for a few minutes. Naruto nods and i follow him-Only because he was pulling me-speedily._

"_What They ment was she looks like a whole new person, Has a new destiny and a new love." Kisame says and Hidan looks at Deidara who seems to be glaring at Naruto evilly. _

"_D-deidara...i think i know Mizuna likes you more than Naruto, calm down a little bit dude!" He says hudging his friend. Deidara looks at Hidan worriedly.  
"You think so?" He asks. Kisame and Kisume nod._

"_Definately!" They both say togerth, they look at each other._


End file.
